A gaming system can interpret gestures based on 3D motion capture, facial recognition, and/or voice recognition with various implementations of software and components, such as sensors, cameras, microphones, and other system input components. Modern gaming controllers are wireless, and can be paired with a gaming system by initiating both a game controller and the gaming system to recognize and communicate with each other. Further, advances in gaming systems have developed to recognize and track individual user movements, such as with motion-sensing, hands-free tracking systems that can track the spatial position of a user and translate user movements into a gaming scenario.